


[Fanart] Harry Potter series shippy moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, OT3, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for assorted ships (including polyam ships) for the Harry Potter series.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Fanart [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Draco/Hermione - Halloween rendezvous

**Dramione - Halloween rendezvous**

With thanks to [tygermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine) for inspiration.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188104840820/harry-potter-moodboards-dramione-halloween).


	2. Harry/Hermione/Draco - an almost entirely different epilogue

**Harry/Hermione/Draco**

* * *

Hermione works at the Ministry of Magic, setting the world to rights one painstakingly rewritten law at a time.

Draco has a startup that’s revolutionising potions by embracing muggle science…as well as being hard to detach from his newfangled mobile phone (he’s a tad obsessed with Little Alchemy despite its ‘inaccuracies’).

Harry teaches at Hogwarts but gets to go back each evening to a small cottage he owns, just outside of Hogsmeade, where the other two join him at every opportunity.

Eventually, he notices Hermione has more books in his cottage than he does, and Draco’s overnight bag is practically a whole room unto itself if he pokes his head inside. So he decides it’s time for a chat about whose home exactly this is and whether a little magical extension to the actual rooms there might be a good idea.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/623845029146968064/harry-potter-moodboards-harryhermionedraco).


	3. Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw

**Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw**

Made for **[@hprarepairnet](https://hprarepairnet.tumblr.com/) & @slytherdornet’s **\- hogwarts founders ship challenge.

_Quote on the top right is a translated Welsh proverb and the one on the bottom left is by William Hazlitt._

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/624544457668362240/harry-potter-moodboards-helga).


	4. Harry/Hermione/Draco - mythology AU

**Harry/Hermione/Draco -** descendants of supernatural beings from Greek Mythology AU. 

Made for **[@hprarepairnet](https://hprarepairnet.tumblr.com/) & [@slytherdornet](https://slytherdornet.tumblr.com/)** \- _mythology au challenge_

* * *

Harry is a descendant of Cassandra and despite his dislike of divination he finds the talent in his bloodline is plenty strong, with predictions springing up every day from even mundane tasks like drinking his tea or coffee. And more or less like his ancestor, it’s hard to get anyone to believe him. So he ends up writing opinion pieces for a newspaper - presenting his predictions as his thoughts means sometimes that way he can convince people. Rarely are they predictions about his own life - those aren’t hard to believe so much as hard to interpret, like the recurring theme of a book and a dragon.

Hermione is a descendant of a muse and uses her gifts to bring out the best in people. She particularly tries to be a positive influence in law-making, counteracting the fear-mongering her political opponents try to utilise. Despite the fact that people around her tend to flourish, she often finds it hard to maintain good relationships due to her sometimes impossibly high standards. Believing in the best tends to mean you expect the best too.

Draco is a descendant of Ladon and able to shapeshift into a few different forms few are aware of. His family was once tasked with guarding the secret to immortality and richly rewarded for it, but after events during his schooling that led to a shakeup in their supernatural circles, he’s strived to find his own way. He’s made a name for himself as a security consultant, though the rumour mill seems to think him most likely out of his graduating year to be an Unspeakable.

All three think they’re beyond the quests of their teenage years, but the gods have other ideas. Fate brings them together again with three separate threads of a mystery none of them can resist. Setting them on the path for an adventure that requires each of their unique talents working in harmony.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/631592833315405824/harry-potter-moodboards-harryhermionedraco).


	5. Harry/Luna - Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for images of skulls, spiders and bats.

**Harry/Luna -** Halloween

Made for **[@hprarepairnet](https://hprarepairnet.tumblr.com/) & [@slytherdornet](https://slytherdornet.tumblr.com/)** \- _Halloween challenge_

I know Halloween isn't a happy time for Harry but I wanted to do at least a semi-happy board for them, so I'd pictured it as a day of remembrance but also new, happy traditions they make together.

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/631902594937257984/harry-potter-moodboards-harryluna-halloween).


End file.
